California King
by sapofbks2008
Summary: She waited for him on his bed to notice that she was there but he was working. She walked away without him. Would he ever come to her?


**A/N: I don't own anyone but I coupld of original characters here and there.**

Kyoya's bed was big enough for me to get lost in. It felt like I was lying on air and it always made me feel like I was home somehow whenever I was on it. Kyoya's bedroom was the only room in his whole house that made me feel like I was home, mostly because it was the only room in the whole house that wasn't made for show. It didn't have that cold modern feeling to it that looked amazing but felt cold. Most of all in his room it was just the two of us and no one else. No maids. No family members. Most of his friends weren't even allowed in here.

Back to the bed. It always came back to the bed.

It was a canopy bed, a dark espresso color with metal accents with something antique about it. It looked very modern but felt old. It felt like it had history even though it was bought last year. It was custom made because the bed originally hadn't come in California king size. It was the only size bed that he would buy and he had named prices that could have put me in a coma. It had sheets that were surprisingly cotton, not silk. Granted the thread count made them feel they could have been silk, but they weren't slippery. I hated how silk felt against skin. The comforter was in a dark blue and the sheets below were black. I had thought that was odd but when asked I was told that the comforter left the bed looking a lot more innocent then it actually was.

I had blushed because I hung out with my former Host Club members to much and thought of things that I would rather never think about.

Sex was the only thing that could make me blush these days and even then. I only blushed when I thought about having sex with Kyoya. Something I wasn't supposed to do in the first place because he didn't like me like that and I wasn't supposed to like him like that.

I had asked once why he let me be in his bedroom while he didn't allow anyone else, but he never answered me.

I had been Kyoya's friend long enough to know that I could wait for the answer all I wanted to but I was never going to get the answer I wanted until he was ready to answer it. I really didn't care. If I got to lie on his bed I was a happy camper. Kyoya's bedroom doubled as his office because he felt comfortable here and so he worked better. When I came to tear him away from whatever he was in the middle of I got to hang around and wait for him to "finish up". Sometimes I fell asleep waiting for him to do "one last thing.

As much as I loved Kyoya and I loved his bed. I was on my last thread these days. I loved being with him. I loved that I got to see a side of him that no one else got to see, but the fact was that Kyoya didn't give enough of himself to anyone. Kyoya thought more about work and what he was working on him laptop then he did about the people around him. That included me, obviously, because he was ignoring me right now when we should have been in a limo on the way to my birthday party that was being held twenty minutes away.

I felt like I child waiting for daddy to say that it was time to go. I just sat there on the bed waiting for him to look up and realize that we should have been going already. If I asked, he told me that it would be a few more minutes. I would flop on the bed and wait a few more minutes and refrain from being the child that I wasn't. It didn't seem to matter that I was turning 22 today. I wanted to act like a child none the less.

I felt ignored, which was really sad because it was my birthday and I was with a friend not someone who was allowed to forget I even existed. I was going to be late for my own party. When I had gotten into Ouran birthdays hadn't mattered to me. They had just been another day of the year, but over time I had started to make a bigger deal out of it, mostly because the idiots had made a bigger deal about it.

"Kyoya, don't tell me that if I ask you if you're done yet, that you'll tell me that I should wait a couple more minutes. I'm going to have to leave without you soon if I want to make it there on time." I was trying common sense to bring him out of his focus on his work.

Kyoya detested being late to anything.

Kyoya didn't even look up from what he was doing. He didn't even pause, "I'm in the middle of something," he flipped open his phone and dialed a number. "

I grumbled and lay back on the bed. "I'm in the middle of my 22nd birthday and instead of being at the restaurant I'm here," I grumbled and stole on of Kyoya's pillows so I could hug something.

Kyoya heard me and made sure that I knew it by giving me a look. He didn't seem to mind that he was keeping me waiting.

… Selfish bastard.

"I'm truly sorry that I'm wasn't able to finish my work in time-"

Bull shit.

"One of the company's are in trouble and it's expected of me-"

…to be at your friend's birthday party. Not sitting at a desk doing work.

Of course that wasn't going to be his finish.

"to work out the problems before the end of the night."

Kyoya was so busy proving himself to his father these days that he was letting it eat up his life. And he wasn't listening to anyone who told him that either. He just gave them a blank stare and went back to work.

I looked at my watch and realized that if I didn't leave now that I would be late. I had been here for an hour and a half. Chances were he wasn't going to be moving any time soon and I was the guest of honor.

I hoped off the bed, "I have to get going or I'm going to be late. I'll see you at the party."

Kyoya made a gesture that he heard me but he was on the phone again so he couldn't talk. I wanted to tell Kyoya that the work would be there in the morning but I knew he wasn't going to listen so I didn't bother. I had a feeling that Kyoya was going to be working well into the night. I had a feeling that he wasn't going to show, but I thought about it and realized that it didn't matter because no matter what I said he had to fix whatever was broken before he could do anything else.

I got to the restaurant and everyone was already there. I didn't realize how much I had missed everyone until they were standing right in front of me. Everyone had split up since high school and everyone was all over the place these days. Tamaki had flown in from France. Hikaru & Kaoru had flown in from New York with their dates. Honey and Mori had just come back from a tour of Afghanistan. Thankfully they had just been visiting there and not living there.

I was shocked because even my ex-boyfriend Simon was at the restaurant with his new wife. We had broken it off years ago and had stayed in contact, but I had figured he would skip the party because his wife had just had a baby.

Tamaki jumped out of his seat. He looked like an over excited puppy but that was nothing new. "Haruhi, my darling daughter! Happy Birthday!"

He hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe. "Tamaki let go."

Simon came over and plied Tamaki away from me in an over protective brotherly fashion that he had taken to over years, "Don't you think it's a little weird that you're ex-fiancé had gone back to calling you his daughter?"

I looked up at the bulking man in front of me and wondered when Simon had gotten so… big. I also wondered how we had worked for so long as a couple when he was so normal. Granted I was normal too compared to my friends, but I understood them better. Tamaki called me his daughter because that was Tamaki. There was no other answer.

I shrugged, "That's just the way he is. Did I ever tell you about the time that he made out with a mannequin that looked like me?"

I may have looked completely oblivious to the fact that I had gotten Tamaki in trouble but I had been waiting years to get even for that incident.

Simon started in on him and I didn't have the heart, "Calm down Simon. He doesn't mean anything by anything he does." Tamaki looked a little relieved not to have to fight Simon. "He's an idiot."

Tamaki also looked dark and gloomy in a corner. He was in no condition to fight so depressed like he was.

I hid an evil smirk and wondered if maybe I shouldn't be hanging around Kyoya as much as I was.

The restaurant had been reserved so we were the only ones there for the night. It was so peaceful and so loud at the same time. Most of the noise was coming from Kaoru's date. I wondered if she was already drunk? Kaoru didn't seem to mind, but then again she was sitting in his lap.

I sat down around everyone and we all caught up and eventually Tamaki got over the hit to his ego and joined us. "Where's mom?"

By mom it was well known that he was talking about Kyoya, even Simon knew that.

"He's at home doing work. He'll be by later. He was in the middle of something important when I stopped by," I explained as if it didn't matter.

Tamaki and the twins frowned but I ignored them and turned to talk to Simon's new wife. Mori and Hunny had disappeared awhile ago and I figured they were on a quest to get Kyoya here. Just like Tamaki was trying to do when he picked up his phone and called Kyoya. I could have told them all that it wouldn't work.

He would show up when his work was done.

I wanted Kyoya here more than else and that was the last thing that I would admit to anything. There was no way I was going to admit that when the person in question didn't even think enough of me put me above his work. So I tried enjoying myself and forgetting about it.

I danced with Mori and Hunny, who both came back without a third party. I drank with Tamaki who continually called me his beloved daughter and admitted that he was in love with a maid that worked for him, but who ignored his existence. I thought that by the sound of it that it might be lust but I just smiled and agreed with Tamaki because God knew it was easier that way. Then I sat with the Hikaru and Kaoru awhile and tried to talk them out of sending me clothes that they were both working on from there new line. They basically ignored the women hanging off them, but I figured that might be because they were both hanging off the wrong guy. The blonde had come in with Kaoru and the red head had come in with Hikaru. I deducted that they were nothing more than flings and I wouldn't see either of them again.

It was sad but I had come to expect that of my friends. They were all guys and at one point they had all used a woman, including Hunny, although no one would know it now because he was now married to a really nice girl who was currently at home eight months pregnant.

By the end of the night I was tipsy along with everyone else, with the exception of Hunny, who was going to be getting home soon to his wife, and Mori who would drive him home. Neither were really big drinkers.

"Har-u-hi!"

I groaned into my drink. Tamaki did not make a good drunk. But then again neither did I which was one of the reasons why I never got really drunk. I really didn't start acting stupid. I just got really sick the next day.

"Har-u-hi! I love you."

Only the fifth time that he had declared his undying love for me.

"Tamaki you're giving me a headache."

"You don't love me anymore?" He gave me sad puppy eyes.

I smiled despite myself, "I like you Tamaki. You're a really good friend."

He gave me a sad smiled, "That's more that I can ever hope for considering you're in love with Kyoya."

It always surprised me that Tamaki was still in love with me after all of this time. No matter what he said about anyone else. He still wanted to be with me. It hurt that I couldn't love him back the way he needed to be loved back. It hurt that he knew that I was in love with Kyoya. I knew the pain of being in love with someone who didn't share your feelings. It seemed cruel that Tamaki would know that I loved someone else and I would never share his feelings.

I had dated him and even gotten engaged to him before I had realized that I didn't love him as I once had. I would never forgive myself for doing something to hurt him like that, even though he had never held it against me.

I tried to deny it, "You mean Kyoya the one whose work is so important that he can't even make it to my birthday party?" I meant to make it sound upbeat; a statement that would prove that it was unlikely that I would be in love with someone like that.

It just came out bitter.

Tamaki frowned and looked very sober for a moment, "It's never going to stop you from loving him. If you could have done that then you would have already."

I took a drink of… whatever was in front of me. "Drink a little more Tamaki. You're still making a little bit too much sense."

"Part of the reason that you broke up with me was because you were in love with him."

God he wasn't going to let up. It hurt to hear the truth. This was my birthday. Couldn't we just have mindless conversations?

Tamaki laughed, "I'm sorry Haruhi. I know it's your birthday. It doesn't hurt me to talk about it anymore."

When I had been younger my life had seem so complicated. I had been so naive about the feelings that were going to have me hurting the ones that I loved and hurt myself just as much. Why did we have to talk about this now?

"Tamaki go back to be annoying."

Tamaki smiled in a way that I didn't understand, but thankfully he went back to being annoying.

Hikaru and Kaoru must have sensed my mood because they came up and tried to cheer me up. Something that didn't take a whole lot of work because they were both slobbering drunk and slurring there words. They wanted to know if I could guess the right twin. I rolled my eyes. Even if I had been slobbering drunk I would have been able to tell the two of them apart. I don't think that they would ever realize that. Ever. I figured I couldn't blame them when their own dates had screwed the two of them up more than once.

I looked at my watch and realized that it was 2:30 in the morning. I thought about it a second and realized that I didn't have work and I didn't have anywhere to go in the morning. I could get drunk if I wanted to. Kyoya had never showed up. I had more than my share of deep conversations this evening. I was allowed.

I was sitting there drinking when I saw a pile of presents that I hadn't seen earlier. I groaned. I knew that it had just shown up awhile ago. It was a large pile.

I had told them not to buy me anything.

It was a good enough excuse to get me another drink and so I did. I was almost at the bottom of said drink when Kyoya came up beside me and ordered something for himself. He didn't seem too guilty about missing my birthday.

Was that reason to get another drink?

I thought it was, but when I went to go order another one Kyoya stopped me and ordered me water instead.

I tried to glare at him but my eyes were too unfocused.

"You shou-shouldn't have bothered. I'm lea-leaving soon."

I didn't slur when I got drunk.

I got the hiccups.

Could I get any lower then at this moment?

When I almost slid off my chair I figured that I could always get lower. I then spent five minutes giggling.

"I'm sorry that I was so late. I lost track of time."

I wished I had a scotch in front of me instead of water. "You know. I didn't grow u-up like you d-did. There are more important things then just work."

I felt accomplished. I had said a big word in there and hadn't hiccupped through it.

I was a sad littler person.

Littler person? That didn't sound right.

"You work just as much as I do," Kyoya pointed out.

Did we really have to talk about this now? Why not talk about something else that fit my drunken state. Why couldn't we talk about the fact that the twins were making out with their girlfriends at the back of the restaurant.

Where was Hunny so he could beat the crap out of this guy?

"When you turned 23 I was early to that birthday party."

Kyoya smiled. "Yes. But then again you planned that party too."

Kyoya continued, "I'm just busy right now."

I snorted and took a drink of my water. Why couldn't I be a fun drunk? Why was the room spinning?

"You're father th-inks you're good en-enough. You have nothing to pro-prove. But while you're out proving you-yourself you're going to lose everything important to you."

"I can't let the company slip."

He seemed to be trying to convince himself of that more than me. We both knew that nothing was going to happen to the company.

I thought a long and hard time before I said what I planned on saying. It took awhile because the alcohol was really going to my head now and it was hard to focus and because I wasn't sure I wanted to say it to a sober Kyoya while I was so drunk.

"While you ma-making sure that your ke-keeping things together you can think about the fri-friendship that you ripped to shreds single handedly."

Despite my drunkenness I was very serious and I made sure that he knew it before I started acting like a drunken slob.

"Ta-ma-ki!. I want to go-go ho-home now!"

He was at my side at an instant. His limo was my way home and when I was ready to go it was time to go.

I was the party girl!

"Tamaki can I have a moment with her?"

Tamaki looked at me and then he looked at Kyoya. Kyoya won. He told me that he would meet me at the car and then he sauntered off, only slightly off balance.

"You're important to me."

"You forget that way too often."

"You're drunk."

"I didn't su-suddenly get stupid because I had too much to drink. I'm no-not as drunk as I want to be. I just get the damn hiccups to ea-easy."

"I meant to be here."

"You were twenty minutes away Kyoya. You-you could have been here if you wanted to." I got up and kept my balance although I had to think about it. "When you realize that you're friends are more important than money, give me a call and maybe my number will still be the same."

Kyoya looked honestly hurt, "Are you saying that you're going to change you're number so that I can't talk to you."

I laughed, "No. I'm saying that by the time you realize what you lost I'll have moved on and gotten another phone number. You're fast to fix problems at work but you barely realize when you're losing your friends."

With that I left.

I woke up with a pounding headache. I was in my small apartment, in my small bed that didn't feel like home even though I slept there every night. Before I could even bring myself to open my eyes I knew where I was and I knew that I wasn't alone.

I knew where I was because just a couple of hours ago I was at my knees in front of the porcelain god and I knew that I wasn't alone because I could smell Kyoya.

I groaned, "What do you want?"

"I thought you might want something for the hangover."

I pried my eyes open to see that he was holding a glass of water and some asprin. I took both, swallowed the pills and plopped down on the bed.

Before I knew it was passed out again.

When I woke up again it was noon and I was alone in my bedroom but I knew that I wasn't alone in the apartment. I could feel Kyoya in the apartment. I only felt a little crappy compared to what I felt like a couple of hours ago. Thank God for sleep and pills.

I thought about weather I wanted to spend the whole day in bed avoiding him or if I was going to get up and face him this morning. I figured that if I didn't get up soon he was going to come find me so I decided to face him. I got up and when I walked out of my bedroom I noticed the decorations first and I noticed Kyoya sitting at my table second.

Despite my crappy mood I wanted to cry. I was figuring it was because I was happy, but I was so shocked I wasn't sure.

"I thought that this didn't make up for the fact that I didn't show up last night but I figured it was a start."

He lounged at my kitchen table with a cake.

He had bought me a cake.

I walked around my apartment it was easy to see that the whole place was done up. Not in expensive decorations. Not with a theme. My apartment was just done with streamers and balloons all over the place.

It was the most touching thing that he had even done.

"I can't believe you did this," I said when I walked back into the room.

I knew that despite appearances he was uncomfortable sitting at my kitchen surrounded by the decorations.

"It's not hard to put up steamers."

"Have you ever thought of "It's the thought that counts.""

"That usually is implied when someone doesn't like a gift."He didn't look worried that I hated it. He knew better.

"I love it and you know it."I looked around some more just to make sure that I wasn't seeing things.

"I love you."

That gave me pause. I stopped in my quest around my small apartment to think about when I had just heard. I was sure that it was the hangover talking.

"I love you." He repeated.

I walked out of the living room and went to stare at him in shock.

Kyoya Ootori had just admitted that he loved me?

"What?"

"I said that I love you." He said a little louder.

I had a really strong feeling that he wasn't saying that he loved me as a friend. It was that knowledge that made it a little hard to breathe.

"Where did this come from?"

He paused and got up from his chair, "Not really the response I was looking for, but I can't say that I blame you."

"I quit."

I looked at him as if he had just told me he was a woman. He stood there waiting for me to say something.

"You did what?"

"I quit. I have to prove something to myself. Not to my father. I want to start my own company."

I thought about all the work that would take.

I was going to come second again. I knew it.

Kyoya smirked as if he read my mind and he probably had. He walked up to me and gave me a hug, "But first I'm going to take a year off. I need to take a vacation. I wanted to take one with you."

I raised an eyebrow even though he couldn't see. He may have quit his job and was responsibility free, something I really didn't believe possible but even so I still had work.

"I do have a job."

"I figured you would say that. I figured that I couldn't handle a long honeymoon if nothing else."

"What?!"

"Haruhi I love you. If you love me back then I can be a very lucky person. If not I'll just jump out the window."

A laugh burst out of me and I didn't have the energy to hold back the rest that followed.

"You really quit."

"I really quit."

I thought about all that was going to come after admitting the truth to him and figured that I was willing to take a chance on him, "I love you too."

I hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath until he let it out and I hadn't realized that I wanted him to kiss me so much until he brought his lips down on mine and kissed me for all that he was worth. I opened my mouth to him and before I knew it was I was up against a wall and things were getting way too heated.

I broke off laughing, "Hold on mister."

There was a blush that I almost missed, "Sorry."

He let me go and I lead him to the living room where I sat him down and then cuddled into him.

"I'll marry you." I admitted then.

I looked up at him and knew that he wanted to kiss me again but didn't trust himself. I grinned when he kissed my head.

We sat in silence for a bit just holding one another when finally he spoke.

"Since it seems to be a day for confessions I want to admit something to you."

"Okay…"

"I bought the bed in my bedroom because you loved it so much. You helped me pick out my new bedroom set and when you saw that bed your eyes lit up."

I laughed and felt my heart turn over, "I can't believe you did that."

"Well I don't see why not. I figured that if we ever got together we would be spending a lot of time in that bed you might as well like it."

I smacked him on the arm, "You perv."

"I am a guy. I cannot change that."

"The reason I don't let anyone into my bedroom is because it feels personal. It's our bedroom and no one else's and it's been that way for a long time even if you didn't love me back."

"I guess it's a good thing that I love you back then."

"I guess it is."

Despite my best intentions Kyoya got into my bed that day and that's where we spent most of the day. I had never felt so at home in my apartment then I was when I was with Kyoya.

Later when I was worn out, blissfully happy, and at home in my fiancé's arms I let myself admit the truth. If Kyoya was anything like me he was going to need more than a woman by his side to keep him happy. Even if it was just for a year.

"Kyoya."

"Yes?"

"Don't take the year off."

Kyoya laughed, "You have no idea how glad I am to here you say that."

I looked up at him, "I give you a year to prove to me that I come first. Then I'll marry you."

Kyoya looked at me without glasses on. It was a weird experience. I really had never seen him that way. It was a weird thought to have just then but none the less… it was true.

"You don't have to worry about coming second again Haruhi. You're not just first in my life. You are my life."

Kyoya being sappy was weird to.

But it was nice to feel so loved.

And it was nice to know that I was his life too.

**End.**

**A/N: I really am in love with this story. I hope you like it.**

**R/R!**


End file.
